


i don't know who i am but i do know that i'm yours

by sapphicgoddess



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, im just on a roll with all these fluffy one shots, there's not really a plot to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicgoddess/pseuds/sapphicgoddess
Summary: "what would you do if i fell in love with you?""i would love you right back. "





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna start posting what songs you should listen to while reading so you get what kind of vibe i was going for. and this time it's "wonderful tonight" by eric clapton. enjoy.

Lauren lets her eyes trace Camila’s uncovered back as she tries to zoom in on the little freckles she has at the bottom of her spine. She tilts her head and squints her eyes to get a better look at the dotted birthmarks that she wants to connect with lines.

Camila is focused on holding up her red dress to her chest while she is faced to her closet to decide what to wear for tonight. She contemplates deeply on what might seem fitting for the occasion. They’re going to a party for their record label and being the procrastinator she is - she has yet to decide what to wear.

Camila spins around unaware of that she’s being watched. She is still holding her dress to her chest when she catches Lauren’s lingering eyes. Camila raises a pointing eyebrow at her best friend who only smiles in reply.

“Can you come over here for a sec?” Lauren asks.

Her voice is soft and Camila caves.

She doesn’t even question it as she walks back toward the bed where the older girl is sitting. Lauren reaches for her back and takes a look at the birth marks. Her fingers graze her skin delicately and Camila looks in the mirror on the side and catches Lauren’s curious eyes gaze over her back in level with her face.

She holds a look of pure admiration and Camila suddenly feels overwhelmed because she has never seen someone look at her with such genuine affection. There is nothing vulgar about the way Lauren touches her - quite the opposite. Camila recognizes the look of fascination in Lauren’s eyes as her fingers trace her skin.

There’s a stream of light coming through the blinds of the window and lands perfectly on Lauren’s hand that is placed on her back just above the hem of her jeans. Although she is practically standing half naked she has never felt more safe. 

“What are you doing?”

There’s a silence for a moment until Lauren voices her thoughts and it echoes through the room:

“You know if you connect these freckles, “ she says quietly and Camila feels her fingers move over her lower back causing chills to run down her spine. “You would get the constellation of Cancer. And I’m a Cancer. “

Her hand drops and Camila spins around and looks down to find Lauren’s eyes shining brightly as a smile is forming on her lips. It makes Camila’s chest tighten. 

“It’s like you have me on your skin. “

Camila can’t help but mirror her smile.

Her hand reaches out subconsciously and brings a strand of hair behind Lauren’s ear to reveal more of her beautiful face. The light coming from the window causes Lauren to squint her eyes and her freckles are more defined than ever. Camila thinks the view is absolutely precious.

 

They eventually make it to the party and Lauren keeps Camila close to her throughout the entire night because they don’t know any of these people and they have attended enough of these events to know how easy it is to get lured into a conversation with label people and then there’s no way of escaping them.

There’s a ton of young guys around their age that are shamelessly hitting on both of them and Lauren doesn’t want to be rude so she talks to a few of them but declines politely when they ask her to dance. But when she spots Camila talking to some other guy she doesn’t want to intrude so she continues to hold a conversation with the guy in front of her.

Eventually she grows tired of listening to his bragging of recently getting signed and lets him down easily and excuses herself to go get a drink from the bar when she sees Camila still deep in conversation with the guy she’s been talking to for god knows how long. She settles on ordering a glass of champagne and the bitterness of it can’t even compare to what she’s feeling right now.

She doesn’t register someone calling for her attention until she feels a hand on her waist.

Camila looks at her with concerned eyes and Lauren sees that the guy from earlier was nowhere to be seen. She looks at Camila and a wave of guilt washes over her as she realizes how she must have made her best friend feel. 

“Are you okay?” Camila asks softly and Lauren eases instantly. She knows it’s not the time but she can’t help but admire how beautiful Camila looks tonight. She certainly can’t blame the guy for being drawn to her.

Lauren smiles reassuringly and leans forward to press a soft kiss to her cheek.  
“I’m more than okay. “

Camila smiles and wants to hide her blush but there’s no use because Lauren has already noticed it and is still smiling. She knows this is probably not how she should react to her best friend kissing her cheek but she doesn’t have a care in the world so she squeezes Lauren’s hand and tells her she looks beautiful tonight.

* * *

Dinah is the first one to voice her thoughts.

Camila and her have just finished soundcheck and have found a spot by the seating area where they can watch the technicians set up for the show tonight. Dinah has her feet up on the seat in front of her and hears Camila talking beside her but she isn’t paying any attention because she has a question that’s been lingering in the back of her mind for a while now.

“Are you and Lauren dating?”

Camila stops in the middle of her rambling and puts down her arms that have been moving around animatedly as she went on about her story. She’s silent for a moment because she would ask her to repeat the question but Dinah knows her well enough to see through her.

“No. “

Dinah looks at her with a judging look on her face. Camila feels her chest tighten because she doesn’t know what to expect.

“C’mon, Mila. “

Dinah’s voice softens along with her eyes. Camila swallows the lump in her throat and meets her eyes that seem to be looking right through her.

“We’re not. “

She’s honest. Because her and Lauren aren’t dating. They have never been on a date.

“I see the way you look at each other and I can see the love light in her eyes. “ Dinah tells her and leans back in her seat to look up at the ceiling as she puts her hands on her stomach. “It’s like you two share a mind and don’t even have to speak because you can read each other so well. “

Camila is quiet as she listens to her friend’s words. She fidgets with her hands as Dinah continues to speak: “I know you don’t think we notice but we do. And I didn’t want to scare you by telling you if you didn’t know already. I just thought you should know that I’m here if you want to talk. “

Camila can’t help but smile.

Although she knows she won’t be talking to anyone about it because what is between her and Lauren is just that: between her and Lauren - sometimes it’s nice to just have someone being there for you.

* * *

“Austin asked me out. “

Camila’s sudden outburst nearly causes Lauren to have a heart attack. The shock almost causes her to drop her cup of coffee in her lap. She doesn’t know if it’s from Camila showing up out of nowhere or from what she had just told her.

She doesn’t know why she suddenly feels like she’s suffocating. 

“What did you tell him?”

The younger girl makes her way over to the couch where Lauren is sitting alone in the lounge area in the back of the tour bus. She closes the door behind her because she doesn’t want any of the other girls to find out just yet. Lauren puts her legs up close to her chest and moves to the corner of the couch while Camila sits down beside her. Lauren avoids her direct gaze and looks down at the white lid that is now stained with coffee. She drags her thumb over the Starbucks logo as she waits for a reply Camila has yet to speak. Her heart is beating harder against her ribcage for every second that passes.

She doesn’t realize just how fragile she must look until she realizes she’s all curled up. 

Camila surprises her by moving a strand of her hair away from shielding her face that she is positive is mirroring her emotions. 

She was never good at hiding those.

Camila tries to get her to look at her but it doesn’t work so she leans her head forward a few inches to get her attention. Her hand caresses Lauren’s cheek and she instantly notes the softness of it. She uses her other to reach forward and grab the coffee cup in Lauren’s hands and it slips out from her grip easily. Camila places it by the window and Lauren looks confused as the younger girl takes her now unoccupied hands into her own and intertwines their fingers. She brings them up to her lips and presses a soft kiss to Lauren’s knuckles. Lauren lets her thumb graze the back of Camila’s hand gently and receives a smile in return.

They have always been so delicate with one another; treating each other as if they were made out of porcelain and they were afraid of breaking it.

Minutes go by and eventually Lauren forgets why Camila even came here in the first place. She’s so focused on the sound of Camila’s breathing against her neck when her head nuzzles into the crook of her neck. She thinks Camila may have fallen asleep and decides to watch the beautiful landscape pass on the other side of the window.

The sun is starting to set and the sky is turning a beautiful shade of pink. She wants to tell Camila but she doesn’t want to wake her up so she settles with resting her head on Camila’s and admire the view. She had always had a fascination for sunsets and sunrises in contrary to Camila’s incomprehensible attachment to the moon. Eventually the colors fade and Lauren feels herself dozing off. She always had her best sleep when she had someone to curl up with.

They’re woken up by Ally telling them it’s getting late and that they should get to bed because they have a long day ahead of them. Leave it to Ally to take on the role as the responsible parent and put her kids to sleep.

Camila makes her way to her bunk when she feels a slender hand grasp her wrist. She turns around to find Lauren looking at her with begging eyes. Camila knows what she’s asking without having to open her mouth.

They somehow manage to fit into Lauren’s tiny bunk with Camila pressed up against the wall and Lauren cuddled up in her arms in a spooning position. Camila would think Lauren was asleep if it wasn’t her her fingers tracing patterns on her arm. It may be wishful thinking but she sort of feels like Lauren’s spelling out her name.

* * *

They are at a house party in Miami.

They’re on the back porch of the house but can still hear the music coming from inside. Lauren has once again managed to get Camila high and is enjoying the view of the younger girl swaying her hips and waving her arms over her head to the slow beat of the music. She looks absolutely careless and it makes Lauren smile to see her look so blissful.

Camila breaks into a grin when she feels Lauren’s eyes on her and reaches her hand forward for Lauren to grab. The older girl inhales the last bit of the joint before she puts it out and stands up to grab her hand.

Camila pulls her forward and wraps her arms around her neck to have the older girl dance with her. Lauren obeys, wrapping her arms around her waist and syncs her movements with Camila’s. There is just something so natural about this position. Just the two of them swinging to the music where the spaces of one body seems to fit perfectly with the other.

Camila pulls her head away from where it has been resting in Lauren’s neck to take a good look at the girl in front of her. Lauren’s eyebrow rise in confusion but soften when she feels Camila’s fingertips tracing her jaw. Camila’s eyes flutter when she feels Lauren’s breath against her lips. Maybe it’s the smoke getting to her head but she can suddenly feel everything twice as much.

It’s Lauren who closes the gap between them to carefully bring their lips together. Camila doesn’t feel any fireworks or anything else she has been told she’d feel during her first kiss. All she can think of is how natural it feels. When she pulls away Lauren is not looking at her any differently. She still has that same shimmer in her emerald eyes and she still holds her the same way. Camila sees the love light in her eyes Dinah was talking about.

Camila glances at her chapped lips and can’t believe she just had her own on them. She pulls her own bottom lip between her teeth and meets Lauren’s eyes. She tilts her head as she once again drops her gaze to her lips and lets them linger as she speaks as quiet as possible:

“What would you do if I fell in love with you?”

She dares to look up into her eyes to read her facial expression to see if they mirror her emotions. She looks as if she’s contemplating. Camila waits calmly for her response. If it was anyone else they would probably be shaking from nerves and Camila doesn’t know why she doesn’t feel the slightest bit nervous. She thinks it’s because she suspects she might already know the answer. 

Lauren finally breaks the silence and Camila exhales a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“I would love you right back. “

Her answer has Camila’s stomach erupt in butterflies and she thinks that maybe these are the fireworks people were telling her about.

Lauren raises her head to look at the sky and Camila wonders how even the night sky manages to reflect light in Lauren’s eyes. Camila loves the moon but right now she doesn’t want to look away from Lauren.

She feels like her chest is going to explode with how much love she feels for this girl. She wonders if Lauren knows. She thinks back to the conversation she had with Dinah a few months ago and wonders if she was right on some level.

They certainly haven’t gone on a date in the traditional sense of the word and Camila is not sure that she wants to. She doesn’t want to change the way their relationship is because right now it is perfect because Lauren knows Camila’s hers and Camila knows Lauren is hers too.

So she doesn’t care what kind of love it is that they have. Because it is _their _love.__


End file.
